


Sweets

by oleanderedits



Series: 30 Days of Darlenn Challenge Nov 2015 [24]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oleanderedits/pseuds/oleanderedits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl really wanted that chocolate.</p><p>30DayOTP Prompt Challenge Day 24 (Word Count: 500; Challenge Count: 45000)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets

"Give it here," Daryl growled, reaching out, snatching at Glenn's hands.

Glenn backed up, lifted his hand up and away, "No! It's mine!"

"I called dibs when we grabbed 'em," Daryl retorted, once more jumping at Glenn's outstretched hand, trying to get a hold of him without actually hurting him.

Glenn laughed and continued to dance his way just out of Daryl's reach, "I didn't hear you call dibs and it was in my backpack. So it's mine."

Daryl ground his teeth as he started to pace in a slow circle, as if he were a cat waiting for the right moment to pounce. Glenn's face paled at the sight. He recognized what that meant and he knew if he didn't do something fast, Daryl was going to tackle him and claim the chocolate for himself. Daryl's eyes met his a split second before he rushed Glenn.

Unfortunately for Daryl, Glenn's first response was to unwrap it just far enough that he could shove it in his mouth without biting down on the wrapper. Daryl's eyes blew wide with shock, but he didn't have time to pull himself back before he landed hard against Glenn and the two of them toppled to the ground. Glenn slapped his hands over his mouth and chewed as fast as he could to try and get as much of it down before Daryl pried his arms away.

And Daryl did indeed pry his fingers off his lips. But not in time to save any of the chocolate from the cavernous trap of Glenn's mouth. Glenn gave the other man a triumphant grin as he chewed in an exaggerated manner to rub it in Daryl's face. Daryl snarled, not ready to accept defeat.

Instead, he shoved his own lips against Glenn's in an impromptu kiss that had Glenn squeaking in surprise and open his mouth on impulse and instinct. Daryl's tongue made it's way in, searching for whatever chocolate remained. Scouring the inside of Glenn's mouth and battling with his tongue. Teeth scraping across each other until Glenn had stopped fighting and was almost lazily surrendering to the intrusion.

When Daryl pulled away, he'd gotten only a taste of the chocolate. But he was licking his lips all the same. Staring down at Glenn who was just starting to blink himself out of his satisfied stupor.

The kid grinned up at him, "So uh... that was nice."

Daryl flushed, putting a hand to his mouth, trying to hide the echoing grin. He pushed himself off Glenn while wiping his chin with the back of his hand. There was a grunt from somewhere in his throat before he started to walk off, glancing back every so often with a shy smile he couldn't stop.

Glenn sat up and watched him. After Daryl was gone from sight, he reached into his pocket and pulled another candy bar out. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with that one.


End file.
